


Halos Are Meant To Be Held

by Talthecap



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Briolet, Brion's Determination with a capital D, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, No beta we die like mne, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, That Was A Bad Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talthecap/pseuds/Talthecap
Summary: Sometimes Violet fails to come down after a hard experience but Brion is always there, waiting to catch her.





	Halos Are Meant To Be Held

_“_ Brion, P-please _,”_ she panted out as he finally raised his head from between her legs. She tried to get him to understand that it was too much but all she got were soft kisses on her face as he moved over her flushed body, before his lips brushed softly against her ear, tongue darting out to taste her even there.

“Yes darling, I know,” he whispered. His voice was low and sensual, the way it got when he was feeling particularly possessive but there was steel beneath it. She wanted to reach out to him, hold him until that steel melted but he had already worked two orgasms out of her. Her mind was not going to work any time soon. “But I’ve got you. I’ve _got_ you.”

Her eyes snapped open and for a moment, she was fully alert. His voice had sounded wrecked, _vulnerable_ even and it made something ache inside her chest. She never, _ever_ wanted to see the look on his face when she died. It had haunted her since that first time and she wished to spare him the pain but numerous times, it seemed fate was not on her side. Like yesterday… Yesterday had been rough on both of them.

“Violet.”

She closed her eyes again, tightly and moved her head away from him. She did not want to look at him. If the look in his eyes was as broken as the first time she had seen his horror when she’d died, she did not want to see him. Did not even want to think that she could be the cause of such brokenness in him.

One of his hands moved to her hair and tilted her head up slightly, encouraging her to look at him but she refused. There were tears gathering beneath her closed lids; she could feel them and she did not know what to do with them. Violet felt… she felt _vulnerable_. She felt exposed and while Brion worked her body expertly like he had for years now, their fumbling teenage years behind them, there was something building inside her that she did not understand. Until she understood it, she refused to let him see.

Brion’s other hand cradled her face.  A finger coming up to brush lightly against her lower lip, slick with her juices and promising all the ways he would remind her of his mastery over her body and his comprehensive knowledge of her sensuality. It made her shiver and the goose bumps lingered, making the surface of her glowing skin almost hum with power.

“Violet,” he said again, this time speaking her name like it was a prayer; like he was breaking apart and she was the only one who could save him.

She opened her eyes instantly; there was no universe in which she could have refused his plea. Her eyes locked with his and she could pinpoint the exact time he saw his pain reflected in her eyes. The widening of his eyes was hard to miss. Even now, her beautiful Brion still had such an expressive face. Almost immediately though, his expression hardened, brows furrowing in determination as he began to move.

His hands were instantly on her thighs, nudging them apart. She wanted to say his name, get him to look at her again instead of concentrating on spreading her open but between one breath and the next, he thrust inside her.

Violet remembers the first time he had touched that spot inside her. She had screamed his name, glowing in pleasure, and he had stared at her uncertainly, both scared and excited. She had shoved him down then, desperate and all too eager, and had ridden his fingers to completion. Brion had since then learned. Oh _boy_ had he learned. Violet had quickly understood that even when oversensitive, her body would always respond to what Brion wanted, when he demanded it. She had had to learn that the hard way.

He was hardness and determination wrapped in velvet, sliding out of her slow enough that she felt every bit of him until she was whimpering when the ridge beneath his head nudged at her slick entrance. Then he would thrust into her, hitting that spot deep within her that filled her with such a buzz of energy, pleasure, and so many emotions, that they came out in loud punched-out moans. He was methodical, opening her up with each pleasure-spiked thrust and slow withdrawal, until she thought she was going to be trapped in this pleasure haze forever.

That’s when he started heating up. It was unfair really, that he had learned enough control to warm up just his cock as he buried it inside her. She cried out his name and her legs instinctively wrapped around him. Her pelvis tilted up, opening her up even more as she arched up against him, her hands clutching everywhere, his arms, his back, his face. His hands gripped her tightly as well, almost desperate and probably leaving a few bruises.

“Violet, Violet, my light, my Halo,” he whispered against her face, his lips moving everywhere except over her own as she cried out, moaning a mixture of his name and pleas. “Come to me, Violet, come to me.”

The heat flowed from him in pulses as his movements inside her changed to a devastating gyration. Circular motions deep inside that had her sobbing, her head thrown back, the tears finally flowing out in her desperation.

“Brion, Brion…” she panted out, overwhelmed as wave after wave of pleasure crushed through her and yet not cresting. It was too much, too much and she didn’t know how much more she could take. “Please, I can’t… I can’t….”

Her voice was tinny and sounded a little insane to her. Brion’s responding growl of “you _can_ ,” resounded through her. She let out a soft whine and took in shallow gasps of air buzzing with power. Brion was heating the room and she was sweating. They both were, but he still moved against her and inside her, all power and certainty until the heat that was working her to insanity pushed her over the edge. Then she finally, _finally_ came with a single powerful pulse of light and drawn out moans. Her walls finally crumbled down and her inner muscles repeatedly clenched around a heat that was almost unbearable. It was pleasurable agony and heaven at the same time as she felt Brion everywhere; felt him stroking and loving her with a certainty that said he would never stop.

Power hummed around her and when the crests finished washing over her, she sank back down in a warm haze. She distantly noticed Brion’s pace picking up inside her and made an effort to reach up and pepper kisses along his jaw. It took effort but she was _here_ and so was he. That’s all that mattered to her.

His quickened thrusts made tiny waves of pleasure shiver through her but when he came, she couldn’t help the sigh that flowed from her lips at the heated spurts that nestled inside her. Brion shuddered on top of her and finally slumped down, not right on top of her but enough that he still remained inside her.

“Thank you,” she whispered, knowing that even though on some part he did this to assure himself that she was alive, the greater portion was more for her. To break through the walls she built up instinctively whenever she came back from the nothingness and did not want to face her humanity. Tomorrow, he would probably bind her wrists and spank her until she was messy with tears and her own juices but that would hopefully break through the last of her defences. At least until the next time she died.

“Shhh, I’ve got you, Violet,” Brion whispered back.

He moved, sliding out of her with a shiver and pulling her into his arms. He would probably clean her up at some point, he always did, but for now, she just lay basking in his love and allowed herself to sleep in his protective embrace.

 

 


End file.
